


A Silent Goodbye

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Instead of Charity Burbage, Hermione is the one capture by the dark lord and Killed in front of Severus. He is powerless to stop anything.





	A Silent Goodbye

Severus took a seat at the table, his seat right next to Voldemort, who seemed unusually pleased.

"Severus, how nice of you to join us," he hissed. "I have a very special surprise today."

Severus remained silent, knowing this game far too well at this point. "We managed to capture a very important asset as she was roaming the streets of London today. Wormtail, bring in our guest."

Wormtail walked in, and floating behind him, their prisoner, made Severus freeze. He would recognize that bushy hair anywhere.

"It seems that she managed to get her muggle parents to safety, but she wasn't smart enough to save herself."

Severus looked at the man to his left, a mask of cool indifference hiding anything in his mind. Then he looked back to the girl who was now staring at him.

 _I'm so sorry, Severus_. She spoke into his mind, using the skills she had learned. _I am so sorry._

"She is one of your students, is she not, Severus?"

"Yes, My lord," Severus replied, his tone flat and cold.

 _How?_ He asked her. _How did they get you?_

_I don't know. I was-they just appeared._

"Yes, and she's earned herself the title 'brightest witch of her age' somehow."

"She's a bit of an insufferable know-it-all," Severus said.

_I can't-I can't do anything. I can't without giving up anything._

_I know. I don't want you to._

He looked at her, keeping that cool mask on despite the pain he was feeling in his chest. He couldn't comprehend what was going on around him.

 _I love you, Severus. Please don't ever forget that,_ she told him, tears falling down her face. _We'll see each other again._

 _Hermione,_ he paused. How could he say anything? What could he say? _I love you. I wish I could do something._

_It's okay. Just-just make sure that Harry is safe. Make sure he succeeds._

_I will._ After a moment he looked around and then back to her. _Beg me to save you. Beg me. he'll make it quick._

"Professor," her voice cracked, "Professor, please. Please don't."

His face betrayed nothing but pure indifference and boredom.

And with the wave of a wand, her neck was snapped and Nagini was swallowing her.

* * *

He punched the wall in his room. Another hole appeared and his knuckles were covered in blood. He wasn't sure if the tears still rolling down his face were in grief or anger.

She was gone. His Hermione was just gone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In to the mist...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006823) by [Havelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked)




End file.
